


Yachiru y sus malas costumbres

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era extraño ver a un inexpresivo Byakuya lidiando con sentimientos tan intrincados como la ira. No quería ser asesinado por unos simples peces, porque por un momento realmente temió que perdiera su línea, esa de rectitud que tanto lo caracterizaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yachiru y sus malas costumbres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Por fortuna todo es de Tite Kubo.  
> Prompt: Vodka.  
> Notas: Podría considerarse BL o no. Eso a criterio de cada uno XD (y de Renji y Rukia LOL)

Sentaro y Kiyone aparecieron en su cuarto actuando raro y cuando descubrió las razones no pudo evitar hacerse la misma pregunta que sus subalternos: ¿Qué hacia el noble Kuchiki Byakuya en el patio trasero de su residencia principal?

Como buen noble que era debía saber que una de las normas básicas, esencial para todo ser humano, es al menos avisar de su llegada antes de irrumpir en un espacio tan privado como ese; pero Ukitake no se sintió molesto por tan tonto pormenor, era tanta la sorpresa que no había espacio para el reproche.

Corrió la puerta de papel de arroz y caminó hasta el estanque que el sexto capitán contemplaba con una expresión demasiada austera. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y un ligero mohín de disgusto.

—¿Buscas a Rukia? —consiltó, pero Byakuya no contestó, en cambio cerró los ojos y contó hasta cien. No debía sucumbir a la ira, hacía muchos años había aprendido a controlarla para que esta no lo hiciera con él. Pese a recibir ese escalofriante silencio, Jûshirô no se dio por vencido—: ¿Te gusta? —dijo en referencia al estanque que con tanto ahínco el joven contemplaba— Son bonitos mis peces —agregó, incómodo.

Por fin el joven Byakuya atinó a abrir la boca y aún más importante: a mirarlo, como si recién cayera en la cuenta de que el otro existía y estaba parado a su lado.

—¿Mis peces, dices? —preguntó notoriamente fastidiado y entre dientes. Era extraño ver a un inexpresivo Byakuya lidiando con sentimientos tan intrincados como la ira. Ukitake borró la sonrisa de los labios y parpadeó asombrado, no entendía a qué se debía ese tono. No necesitó preguntarlo, porque fue el mismo Kuchiki quien, señalando con el dedo índice el estanque, sentenció—: Esos sin mis peces —al ver la expresión de "no rompo un plato" y "no entiendo un soto lo que dices" suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo, encontrando finalmente su centro—; llevo años preguntándome qué diantres pasa con ellos. Estos días estuve siguiendo una pista, y oh casualidad, dicha pista me trajo hasta aquí.

—Ya me preguntaba yo por qué de la noche a la mañana había tantos peces —Ukitake lucía, en verdad, muy maravillado; demostrando que él era inocente del percance—. ¿No será que…? —Se llevó una mano a la nuca recordando vagamente una conversación sostenida con Yachiru en donde le contó que los peces lo animaban. Al atar cabos no pudo evitar prorrumpir en carcajadas. El gran enigma del estanque había sido al fin resuelto—. ¿Y cómo sabes que son tus peces? —Los miró. Para él eran todos los salmones exactamente iguales; pero Byakuya señaló uno en particular y respondió.

—Ese es… Renji —al ver la expresión risueña del hombre se apresuró a aclararlo; aunque no tenía ninguna obligación tampoco buscaba darle una imagen errónea de su inmaculada persona—; Rukia le puso el nombre apenas me lo trajo… por los colores.

Ukitake se arrodilló a los pies del estanque y observó con más detenimiento al susodicho. Sí, podía ver con claridad que los colores de ese pez eran distintos al de los demás, tenía marcadas tonalidades rojas y una raya negra que lo diferenciaba bastante de sus pares.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido —dijo el decimotercer capitán al darse cuenta de que esos peces podían tener un valor sentimental para el joven, y por eso mismo propuso sin drama—, si quieres puedo darte una cubeta así te lo llevas.

Eso hizo Byakuya porque eso había ido a hacer, no necesitaba que Ukitake le diera el visto bueno, se iba a llevar esos peces así implicara tener que desatar el bankai en pleno escuadrón.

Renji era suyo.

Le tenía demasiada estima desde que Rukia se lo había traído expresamente para él. En esa época había estado un poco alicaído y el gesto de su hermana le había transmitido emociones muy cálidas que, aunque no las verbalizó ni las expresó, igualmente las sintió.

Ukitake cuidó de mantener una larga charla con la niña a fin de evitar otra vez esa extraña circunstancia. No quería ser asesinado por unos simples peces, porque por un momento realmente temió que Byakuya perdiera su línea, esa de rectitud que tanto lo caracterizaba. En sus ojos había visto fuego y en cada palabra el enojo impreso.

Pero aclarado el malentendido, Byakuya no tenía por qué sentirse molesto con el capitán de Rukia. Por eso mismo Ukitake no entendía qué razones podía tener el noble para aparecerse a los pocos días solicitando una cita. Acaso ¿Yachiru había hecho de las suyas otra vez?

Cuando entró a la sala principal Kuchiki estaba sentado a la mesa con un té intacto frente a él. Se sentó del lado opuesto y le regaló una franca sonrisa que el joven no correspondió. Cerró los ojos y se tomó todo su tiempo para revelar las razones de su visita. Y cuando lo hizo fue estremecedor:

—Renji murió. —Al ver la expresión de horror y desolación en el hombre, Byakuya entornó apenas los ojos y corrigió el error—: El pez.

—Ah —suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho—; no me des esos sustos, hombre. —Rió bajito una vez que pudo relajarse; pero su risa no duró demasiado, porque así como en el pasado había visto fuego y enojo impreso en los ojos del noble, en el presente se percataba de su tristeza—. Lo lamento mucho —dijo empático. Luego, el absoluto silencio. No entendía muy bien las razones de Byakuya para apersonarse, pero tampoco le parecía prudente abrir la boca. Sin embargo el ambiente estaba tan tenso que intentó quebrarlo de alguna forma—. Veo que te dieron té, ¿quieres unas galletas?

—No, quiero que te los quedes.

—¿Eh?

—Los peces —aclaró—, se ve que no les gusta el agua de mi estanque o el lugar. Quiero que los tengas hasta que renueve el agua. —Ukitake abrió un poco más los ojos, asombrado por el pedido. Ahora podía entender mejor el hecho de que el sexto capitán estuviera en su sala lamentándose de la muerte de su pez.

—Claro —le regaló una enorme sonrisa—. Por supuesto, no hay problema.

—No quiero que muera otro.

—Entiendo.

—Son muy costosos.

—Sí, es verdad.

—No es que tenga problemas monetarios.

—Ya… no me molesta hacerme cargo por un tiempo —asintió—, y si quieres puedes venir a visitarlos cuando gustes. —Se daba cuenta de que Byakuya realmente quería a sus peces. Y no debería parecerle extraño que alguien tan flemático desarrollara un lazo con algo como simples peces, porque esa clase de personas suelen tener más facilidad para relacionarse con cosas o animales antes que con personas.

—Desde ya que iba a venir —aseveró con dureza y poniéndose de pie, pero era un noble y debía decir esa palabrita difícil—: gracias.

—De nada —correspondió riendo nerviosamente. Byakuya sí que sabía helar con una simple mirada.

Desde ese día y por muchos meses Byakuya fue un visitante frecuente del decimotercer escuadrón, a tal punto que Renji y Rukia acabaron por llegar a conclusiones demasiado escalofriantes.

—Va muy seguido —apuntaló ella.

—Sí —murmuró—, es sospechoso ¿no? Hoy le ayudé a ponerse su haori favorito. —Y ambos sabían que sólo lo usaba en ocasiones especiales.

—¿Qué hacen tantas horas encerrados en el cuarto? —Miró a su amigo con cara de pregunta y luego con una de espanto que el teniente no tardó en imitar.

Era más fácil para Abarai cuestionarse la ausencia de los peces y llegar a una deducción lógica que simplemente limitarse a cuchichear con Rukia. Los capitanes no tenían nada que ocultar y era evidente que con la reconstrucción del estante del sexto escuadrón los peces debían estar en algún lado; pero ellos ni siquiera se habían molestado en preguntar, porque de haberlo hecho hubieran conocido la verdad.

Aunque una vez que los peces volvieron a su lugar, no se sabía que tan erróneas habían sido sus conclusiones. Byakuya ya no tenía excusas para visitar a Ukitake, pero seguía yendo religiosamente una vez por semana. Uno de los tantos misterios del Seireitei.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Curioso que el fic tenga el nombre de un personaje que ni se asoma XD Pero siendo Yachiru la responsable de que los peces desaparezcan, me parecía que era una manera de darle el merecido reconocimiento a ella (?)


End file.
